Su nombre
by keffys
Summary: Su nombre es un adjetivo, el único adjetivo con el que puede definirla. Su nombre representa todo lo que Harry quiere que se quede en su vida.


**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, eso ya de por sí me quita bastante para ser J.K. Rowling. Ella es la ama de este universo, no yo.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood. Harry/Luna. Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, Cho Chang.

**Summary: **Su nombre es un adjetivo, el único adjetivo con el que puede definirla. Su nombre representa todo lo que Harry quiere que se quede en su vida.

**Notas: **Para Lil, que es amor y me lo pidió. Anda ya, espero te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Su nombre.<strong>

**I.**

Luna Lovegood es rubia, su cabello es largo y ondulado, sus ojos son grises pero son cálidos y grandes, como dos lagunas. Sus labios son rellenos y rosados, sus mejillas son regordetas y tiernas, su sonrisa es brillante y perfecta. En sus orejas cuelgan dos pendientes de rábanos, en sus muñecas reposan varios brazaletes de metal con pequeñas criaturas mágicas raras que Harry nunca había visto y con estrellas.

—Oh, hola Harry —es lo único que dice cuando lo ve.

—Hola Luna —responde el chico. Ella sonríe con los ojos llenos de sueños y sabiduría, como aquella vez cuando le dijo _No te preocupes, tú estás tan cuerdo como yo _y se acaricia uno de los rizos distraídamente con su dedo índice.

Y luego se aleja caminando, como si nada. Como si Harry Potter no la estuviera mirando con adoración, como si él no quisiera comprenderla, como si él no quisiera tomarla de la mano y sacarla de su mundo de fantasías para poder anclarla en el mundo real, donde él la besa y ella le corresponde.

Pero Luna Lovegood tiene su propio mundo de utopías en la que miles de criaturas mágicas la hacen quien ella es. Porque Luna no sería Luna si no tuviera un poco de la locura, esa locura inocente que sólo ella tiene, en su vida.

Harry sabe, sin embargo, que Luna no ve el mundo real que él tanto desea que ella vea.

**II.**

Luna Lovegood camina dando saltitos, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, como si volara. Quizás lo hace, quizás en su mundo ella está volando pero nadie más lo sabe (Porque Luna sabe cosas que los demás jamás podrán saber).

Camina por los corredores saltando con alegría y jamás tropieza con las junturas en el suelo, ni con ningún otro estudiante, no importa lo distraída que vaya o lo perdida que tenga la mirada. Tiene tanta gracia que podría decirse que es un ángel, un ángel con pendientes extraños y sonrisas soñadoras.

—Hola, Harry —saluda y luego sigue caminando, como si él no estuviera allí, como si él no la estuviera mirando.

Como si él no se hubiera quedado con tantas cosas colgadas en los labios.

_Hola Luna. Me gustas, Luna. ¿Saldrías conmigo?_

_¿Puedo darte un beso, Luna?_

Como si nada.

**III.**

Lo supera, lo supera porque tiene que superarlo. No porque quiera superarlo, no porque quiera olvidarla, no porque él quiera no quererla. Besa a Cho y se da cuenta que hubiera preferido besar a Luna, pero Luna está en su mundo de fantasías en el que no cabe un Harry queriendo besarla.

Luego viene Ginny. Ginny Weasley le enseña lo que son los celos, así que la besa y es mucho mejor que Cho. Mucho mejor que Cho, pero él todavía quiere besar a Luna. Lo que pasa es que Luna no le hace sentir celos, porque Luna es Luna y ella es tan amable con todos, tan risueña, tan mejillas sonrosadas y ojos soñadores, tan Luna, tan ajena a todos y a la vez tan omnisciente.

Pero resulta que no lo supera. Y, además, se da cuenta de que Luna es tan indescriptible que sólo puede pensar en ella como Luna, como si su nombre fuera un adjetivo que resumiera todo lo que ella es.

Y Harry quiere besarla pero sabe que, aunque Luna lo sepa, ella no lo quiere besar a él. Porque, siendo Luna tan Luna, ella ya lo habría hecho de ser ese el caso. Porque la rubia hace lo quiere, dice lo que quiere, piensa lo que quiere y siente lo que quiere. Ella quiere a Harry, sí. Pero no como Harry la quiere a ella.

Y Harry quiere, Harry quiere tan desesperadamente que ella lo quiera.

**IV.**

Cuando mira a la pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, cuando ve a esa versión de Lily Evans en miniatura, sabe que quiere ponerle Lily. Pero el problema es que algo en esa niña le recuerda a Luna.

Porque cuando sus ojos que sólo ven borrones se mueven por la sala, Harry ve en ellos algo soñador y risueño que sólo había visto en Luna Lovegood. Y sus mejillas son rosadas y algo rellenas, con un pequeño y delicado (casi invisible) hoyuela en la mejilla izquierda. Como Luna (y Harry sabe esto porque recolectó muchos detalles de la rubia, de tanto mirarla por los pasillos).

Y entonces sabe que no se puede mentir, que no puede escapar.

—¿Qué te parece Lily _Luna_? —pregunta y Ginny sólo asiente, sin sospechar nada de lo que Harry siente y quiere que otra persona sienta.

—Se parece mucho a tu madre —afirma—, y siempre me gustó el nombre de Luna.

Harry no dice nada, pero le gustaría poder decir que elige el nombre porque es bonito y no por la persona de quien lo tomó prestado. Le gustaría poder decir que ya no desea que Luna lo quiera. Le gustaría poder decir que esos momentos en los que mira a Ginny, y pide que sus ojos sean grises y sus cabellos rubios y que todo en ella sea Luna Lovegood, no existen.

Pero no puede. Cuando toma a la niña en brazos, besándole la frente con dulzura, mientras Ginny lo mira sonriendo, él lo sabe.

—Hola, Lily Luna —es lo que dice—. Te quiero.

Y como la mujer de la que Harry tomó el nombre, como la mujer que él quiere, la pequeña niña no responde.

Entonces Harry se da cuenta que le colocó ese nombre porque, en el fondo de su corazón, quiere que algo de Luna quede en su hija. Quiere que algo de Luna se quede con él.


End file.
